


Then I Found You

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animagus, Bella Swan Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Volturi, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Alice Cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The title of Mistress of Death comes with more than just immortality. Who would have known? Now, Olive finds herself hunted for something she had no control over by the people she saved. Hindsight is twenty-twenty after all.





	Then I Found You

_I saw myself sitting in a living room that I didn't recognize, sitting on someone's lap. More people were around us, the atmosphere light and happy. Something that I almost didn't recognize anymore since it had been months since I had some peace. Across from me was an older man – around his late twenties with his arm around a beautiful woman around his age. He radiated an aura of calmness, looking at everyone with pride in his eyes. There was a guy sitting at the piano and I couldn't help to gasp when he looked up. He looked so similar to Cedric… But he wasn't. One thing I noticed was that they all had similar amber eyes._

Why was I close to vampires? There had to be vampires, right? While I hadn't personally seen or met any vampires with that eye colour but I was told there were several Covens that didn't drink human blood.

_"I love you, Liv_ _e_ _," the boy who was holding me murmured suddenly, pressing a small kiss to my forehead gently._

_I looked up at him, getting a good look at him for the first time. He was gorgeous. Curly dirty blonde hair and warm amber eyes "I love you too, Jasper," I smiled, shocked at the happiness that I was feeling._

The War had finished several months ago and my life had been hell the since the minute Voldemort fell. Once people had found out that I owned all three of the Deathly Hallows, they went mad. The Ministry demanded I hand them over, and the Death Eaters wanted to take control of them for their own gain. Voldemort might have been dead but since the Aurors were completely focussed on me, the remaining followers of the fallen Dark Lord got away without a problem.

* * *

Olive was running as fast and as far as she could. She knew that she was being followed by Aurors. They had spotted her several minutes ago, coming out of a store. The seventeen-year-old's body was shaking from exertion.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. There was no way that she could turn back around so there was only one thing she could do to escape her pursuers. Her face distorted itself in pain as her body shrunk. No one was aware that she was an animagus. Sirius had taught her before his death in her Fifth Year and Remus took over for him. The girl had gotten the transformation down at the end of her Sixth Year.

A thin white and grey Bengal cat clawed its way up the fence, slipping several times. It reached the top, curling up on top of one of the roofs, watching the Aurors quietly. Her body was starting to shut down from the torture she had gone through the past several months. A group of the remaining Death Eaters had caught her, making her pay for what she did. The days she had spent in captivity were a blur. Olive had no clue how long she had been with them but she knew that it had been too long.

"Where did she go?" one of the Aurors hissed, looking around the alley with narrowed eyes "She ran in here… There's no way she got over that fence."

"Maybe she apparated?" another offered.

The leader shook his head "You've seen her. Do you really think she would be able to get away?"

"Potter is strong," Ron Weasley pointed out. Olive hissed at her former friend. After the War, the fame had gotten to his head. He joined the Aurors through a fast-track program and did everything to garner more glory since he was 'Olive Potter's best friend'. Not that it had much hold anymore… The Ministry had declared her Dark as soon as they had gotten the news about the Deathly Hallows.

The lead Auror cursed loudly "Let's get back. We will find her sooner or later. She can't hide from us forever."

As soon as they were gone, the Bengal stretched, transforming back into a girl. She took a deep breath, looking down at the Elder wand "Please… Just – I need to get away from here." Olive closed her eyes, stretching her magic to apparate away.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock, or Jasper Hale as he was known as in this town, was out hunting with his adopted siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, making use of the rare sunny weather, when he felt a sharp tug at his chest. His head snapped up as he frowned, pressing a hand to his chest.

What was that?

The pull returned, more urgent this time, causing him up and move in the direction it was pulling him.

"Jasper?" Rosalie frowned, looking at her brother worriedly "What's going on?" When she didn't get a reply, she quickly hurried after her brother, looking over at Emmett. Jasper never acted that way and it scared the other blonde a little "Jasper!"

Jasper bolted as he sniffed the air, the invisible bond forcing his limbs to run double-time through the thick forest, breaking branches as he went. He didn't dare to hope but as he ran, he knew what it was that was driving him.

Rosalie and Emmett just looked at each other in bewilderment for a second before running after their brother, wondering what had gotten into him. They'd been less than a minute when they started smelling blood. Human blood.

Jasper fell to his knees next to the fragile girl, frozen as he inhaled her scent. She smelt like raspberries, death and something that he couldn't quite describe… Although he could sum up his feelings in one word and that was home. And for the first time in his vampire life, he didn't feel the need to drink someone dry, even as he watched her twitching body and saw the blood that trickled down her skin. All he felt was anger and love and he was breaking inside at meeting her this way as his eyes slowly taking in the injuries, cataloguing each and everyone of them, wanting so badly to hold her to him, trying his hardest not to pummel the soft earth beneath them.

"Jazz... What are you...?" He heard Rosalie start before she cut off with a gasp. If he were not solely focused on her, he might have pictured her hand flying to her mouth, as Emmett held him to her and also looked at the unconscious girl in shock and horror.

But he wasn't in his most aware mind, and so Jasper snarled at his brother as he came closer, intent to pull his most uncontrollable brother away from the unconscious girl. The big vampire immediately raised his hands "Woah, dude. Chill."

"When I find out who hurt my mate, they're dead," the empath spat, reaching a cautious, gentle hand out to touch the girl's hair. He let out a small whine when he felt the blood sticking to the short strands.

* * *

Jasper burst through the front door with his mate in his arms "Carlisle, help her."

"What happened?" the vampire doctor asked, quickly leading his son to his office.

"Mate…" Jasper muttered, staring down at the girl. He was radiating anger, his eyes completely black even though he had just fed "I found her in the woods like this. Please…?"

Carlisle placed a hand on the empath's arm. He was happy that his son had finally found his mate. Jasper definitely deserved having someone who loved him "It's going to be fine, Jasper. Can you put her down, son?" Jasper nodded jerkily, sitting down on the gurney with his mate's head in his lap.

The doctor checked the girl over, frowning at the occasional jerks from her limbs. She was completely out, so he couldn't explain what caused the movement. Carlisle shook his head, quickly continuing with his examination "Could you turn her to her side?" he asked Jasper, his voice hard. As soon as Jasper saw his mate's back he let out a low growl. While her back wasn't as bad as some of the other injuries, it was the faded scars underneath that spoke of the life the girl had lead.

The wounds were bad. Really bad and it looked a lot like the girl had gotten tortured over a longer period of time but it wouldn't do for him to give into his anger. Especially with Jasper on the edge as well "I need to look at her back." Over the next two hours, Carlisle cleaned the wounds and bandaged them up as well as he could.

Once he was done, Jasper picked the girl up carefully, bringing her to his room. The Coven leader had told him that she probably wouldn't wake for a while but that didn't mean that Jasper would leave her alone. He had finally found his mate and he had been this close to losing her without even knowing about it. Never again. He whispered a promise into his mate's ear, telling her that he would protect her. That no one would get to hurt her anymore.


End file.
